I Think I'm Supposed To Love You
by oneofthefreepeople
Summary: Before Klaus was killed, he erased Tyler's memories. Tyler no longer remembers anything since before Stefan got to Mystic Falls. He sure as hell doesn't remember becoming friends with Jeremy. Jeremy's POV. Might turn into a two piece.


**Author's note**: Hi guys. This is my second fic. I'm a big fan of Jyler even though I love Tyler and Caroline. I haven't watched most of season 3 because I hate the Delena and I can't watch it. So this takes place somewhere after Tyler was turned by Klaus and skips the rest of the season. Jeremy never went to Denver, Caroline and Tyler dated for a while but then broke up.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Bla bla. Nothing you don't already know.

I have no beta so all mistakes are mine. Love you guys!

I don't know him anymore.

The day before we killed Klaus he erased all of Tyler's memories of the last two years. Tyler thought that we were still enemies and that Vicki was still alive. I tried to talk to him about it but he punched me when I brought it up. Matt and Caroline had to take him back to Matt's house to calm him down a bit.

I miss him. We were friends; perhaps on the verge of being more before all of this happened. I guess I'll never know now. It hurts that he hates me now. Everything we've been through and it gets taken away from us. I think that Caroline is the one who is affected the most by it. She's the one who turned him around. He was a dick before that. He might stay that way forever now unless Caroline can do the impossible. She told him about the hybrid thing; he wasn't very happy. At least he won't have to change the next full moon.

I haven't seen him in a week. Ever since he hit me he's spent every moment with Caroline who's trying to teach him the basics of being a vampire. She can only teach him so much. He'll have to face the hybrid thing on his own. I know that even if I went to see him he wouldn't be the same Tyler that I remember. He would probably hit me again or drain me of blood. I'm giving Caroline chance to get him back. She's our lucky shot; which is really saying that no one else has a chance in hell.

Suddenly there's a knock on the door. I go to open it since Elena is with Stefan at the boarding house. I didn't expect the person I came face to face with on the other side of the door.

"Tyler?"

I made sure to stay on my side of the doorway. He might be in one of those I-need-to-beat-the-living-crap-out-of-Jeremy moods.

"Caroline thought we should talk." Tyler's eyes are focusing on a spot above my head, refusing to even look at me.

"Okay. About what?"

He sighs and looks at me. I can see frustration all over his face.

"Because apparently, and God knows why, we're friends now. Caroline thinks it might be good for me to be around people who _care_ about me now." I could hear his dismay at having to spend time with me.

I, on the other hand, wanted to jump up and down with happiness at the prospect of spending time with him. I've gone through withdrawal, Tyler-withdrawal. I won't do it though. He's not the one I miss, the one I'm falling in love with.

"How am I supposed to trust you now? You hate me and I don't have a death wish anymore."

He growls quietly, the sound never really leaves his throat.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Gilbert. Elena made me promise not to kill you or anything before I left. Not that you would be permanently dead. That ring of yours comes in handy now." He smirked a little at the end. Seeing that look on his face made me shiver. I wouldn't put it past him to take advantage of my ring now to get his anger out.

"I still don't trust you." This seemed to annoy him.

"Gilbert, don't make this any more difficult than it already is." His voice was lower, more primal now.

"Trust me; I would do anything to make this easier on you. I wish I could give you those memories back. I can't help you, Tyler. You won't let me."

He sighs again, his shoulders lowering as the tension leaves his frame.

"It's hard for me to do this. In my mind I still hate you but I can't get rid of the feeling that I'm not supposed to… I can't remember what changed things. I need you to tell me that."

I looked at him. The predatory is gone. Now he's Tyler again. That same frustration with life that I've always associated with Tyler is visible in his posture again. I've missed those little things that I've lately realised are what makes him who he is. I sigh and look at my feet.

"Fine." I cross the barrier and walk out onto the porch and sit down on one of the chairs. Tyler follows me and sits down beside me.

"We became friends after your dad died. You didn't want people to pity you and I understood that. You refused to acknowledge the grief because of what he did to you when he was still alive. Since I already knew I didn't push you and eventually you talked to me about it. We were pretty close after that."

Tyler winces when I mention his father's abusive behaviour. It's still fresh in his mind.

"Did Care tell you about Klaus?"

He nods.

"Then you know about everything. I don't know what else to tell you."

I couldn't tell him how much time we spent together. That he basically slept in my bed every night since he and Caroline broke up. I thought he was sad about her at first and needed a friend but he said that they weren't in love anymore and that it was the right thing to do. I didn't say anything else about it, not wanting to do anything that might chase him out of my bed. Since my parents died I hadn't been able to sleep through an entire night without nightmares. It got worse after Jenna died. Tyler didn't know about it until he spent that first night sleeping beside me. He woke me up after having heard me cry in my sleep.

_Flashback:_

_"Jer, what's wrong?" Tyler looked at me worriedly._

_I tried to turn away from him to dry my tears but he refused to let me look away._

_"Jer, talk to me."_

_I looked at my hands._

_"I see them. Every time I try to sleep I see them. Sometimes it's Vicki, sometimes Anna but most of the time it's my parents and Jenna. They all die and I can't do anything to stop it." My voice breaks and I squeeze my eyes closed as to stop the tears from falling._

_"Jer, look at me." When I feel like I can control myself again I look up at him._

_"It's not your fault. You did everything you could." His voice was gentle and soothing. I couldn't stop myself from leaning against his shoulder. He pulled me closer and held me while my tears flowed down on his shirt. _

_"Sorry. I know you need to rest before going back there."_

_"Never apologise to me about that. You hear me, Jer?"_

_I lean back to look at him. He's dead serious._

_"Okay." I whisper._

_Satisfied with my reply, Tyler pulls me back to him and lies back down on the bed. My head is lying on his shoulder and his arm is wrapped around me._

_"Now go to sleep, Jer. I'm right here. Everything's okay."_

_I nod, trusting him blindly without question. In what seems like seconds I'm asleep and remain in a dreamless state until morning._

_End of flashback._

"I feel like there's more than that. Like there's something you're not telling me."

I hear the suspicion in his voice and I stare at my feet again.

"You don't want to know, Ty. Trust me."

There's a sound and I see him pacing in front of me. He continues doing that for a minute or so before turning to me again.

"I need to know. I can't go on feeling like the most important part of me is missing." He's frustrated. It's written all over his beautiful face.

I close my eyes and lean my head against the wall. I have to tell him. He's not going to let this go. When I open my eyes again he's right in front of me. His face is but two feet away from my own and I can't stop myself from smiling. He used to do that a lot and I would pull back and hit my head every time in shock. I feel my smile widening and I look down again.

"I've missed that."

"Huh?" he sounds distracted.

I look up and notice that he's staring at my lips. That makes me smile even more. He eventually tears his eyes away from my mouth to look into my eyes. We just stare at each other for what could have been hours but seemed like seconds. I didn't want him to go away. I had missed him so much and it had been a _week_. How I ever lived without him is beyond me.

Tyler looks conflicted and backs away from me a little. Now Tyler's the one who's looking at his feet. He seems to be processing what I've told him. I let him think for a while and resume leaning against the wall behind me. All of the sudden I feel a pair of lips on mine. I can't help but to respond. A feeling of happiness spreads through my body and I feel almost drunk on joy. When Tyler pulled back I couldn't tear my eyes of him. I didn't expect him to do that. He's a little out of breath and I smile at that. I can't help myself. He makes me happy without trying.

"I… I'm sorry but I needed to try that." His voice is shaky and his lips are slightly moist and God, he's fucking beautiful.

"And what did you find out?" I'm really curious to his response to that.

"Did we… have we ever…" he didn't seem able to decide if he wants to know the answer.

"Kiss? No. But I've always wondered what it would feel like."

Tyler's head snaps up and he looks surprised.

"Did I live up to your expectations?" he smiles weakly.

I laugh.

"Nah. You surpassed them." I smile softly at him.

He chuckles. That seemed to make him happy.

"I get why all the girls wanted you now."

This makes him laugh even more. After he settles down he seems to be hesitating whether or not to tell me something.

"Get it out, Ty. I can see you thinking. We don't want that brain of yours to overload."

He rolls his eyes at me.

"I think, I think that I wanted to do that. Before he made me forget, I mean."

He's judging my reaction. I tilt my head to the side and watch him. He seems nervous of my response.

"I wish you would have."

His eyes widen and I barely have time to watch his reaction before he kisses me again. I welcome him as his tongue grazes my bottom lip and open my mouth for him. He deepens the kiss and all I can think is that I would die if he stops now.

When air becomes a need, I pull back and I look at him. His eyes are dark and I can't give the feelings in them a name.

"I thought this would feel weird."

I smile. A typical Tyler response.

"How did it feel?"

"Like I'm supposed to love you."

I wasn't expecting that. And from the look on his face he didn't either. But I needed to know if he was serious.

"Do you really mean that?" please say yes, please say yes.

"I… Look, I don't remember this. I don't remember us. I don't even remember if there was an us. So I'm confused. But you, you make everything better. Everything feels like it's going to okay when I'm with you. You mean something to me, something more than anyone's ever meant to me before." He looks so overwhelmed. I want to make things easier for him.

"Tell me what you want and I'll give it to you."

He stares at me, looking like he doesn't know what he wants. He turns and looks at the door.

"Invite me inside."

"Come in, Tyler." I said without hesitation.

He went to the door, turned the nob down and opened it. He turned to look at me again. With his eyes still on me he walked through the doorway. I got on my feet and followed him. He was standing in the hallway, looking at the pictures of my parents on the wall. I closed the door behind me and leaned on it. He turned to me at the sound of the door closing. Whatever decision it was that he had been struggling with in his mind was now made. I felt the tension in the air and shivers went down my spine. He walked towards me, placing both hands on either side of my head. He came closer until he was just inches away from my face. I stopped breathing. He could do whatever he pleased with me; I wouldn't care as long as he was near me.

Tyler seemed to be able to read my thoughts in my expression and smiled a little.

"I know what I want now." I could feel his breath on my face.

"Yeah?" my voice was weak.

"Uh-huh." He paused and kissed my lips softly.

"I want you, Jer. And from the looks of it, you are already mine."

My head was swimming with thoughts, I felt dizzy.

"Don't tease, Tyler."

He pulled his whole body against mine and I moaned. That seemed to excite him as he moved down to kiss my neck. I couldn't stop whimpering as he sucked lightly on my skin. When he drew his head back his dark eyes were surrounded by veins and his canines were extended. Yet I didn't feel afraid.

"You can. If you want to." I whispered.

He moaned and buried his head in my shoulder.

"You don't know what you're doing to me, Jeremy." His words were muffled against my shirt.

Oh, trust me. If it's anywhere close to what you're doing to me you deserve it, I thought.

"Tyler, stop messing with me."

He pulled his head up and kissed me passionately, pushing me against the door. God, he feels good. All of the sudden the door opened behind us and we fell backwards onto the floor. Fuck, that hurt!

"Uh, Jer? What are you guys doing?" Elena looked down at us awkwardly.

I looked at Tyler. His eyes were back to their normal colour. He seemed annoyed at the interruption. His expression changed in a second into a mischievous smirk.

"That is for me to know and for Jeremy to find out." Tyler said in a voice that made me shiver.

He pulled me up and dragged me up the stairs, leaving one confused Elena standing by the door.

"Wait. What are you going to do to my brother!"

Thanks for reading! Please review 3


End file.
